Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Equestria Girls
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Welcome to the first story of the newest saga: The Mega Stone Saga. Join the heroes as they travel to a new world in order to retrieve the Mega Stone before the Universal Villains, The Ghost Kingdom of Spectra and even the Malicious Gengar.
1. The Crown Heist

We open our story to a very familiar ship where a group of familiar villains were once again meeting with each other.

Flux: Fellow members. I once again welcome you to the meeting of the Universal Villains. First, I would like to congradulate Buggy for his new status as a Warlord. It is that status that allows us to do whatever we want in his world as long as we pretend to be his subordinates. Let us raise our water glasses to Buggy.

All: To Buggy!

Flux: Now as for our very special project, it is nearing completion. Should take two days to complete. Also, I would like to introduce some new members to the Universal Villains: The Deadly Six!

Eggman: Great! Aliens who hate me and my guts working alongside me. Man, they were stupid looking. Couldn't even stand up to Sonic. They're all weaklings, especially their leader Zavok.

Flux: Eggman, they are standing right behind you.

Eggman turned around to see three aliens. One had green skin and hair with a chameleon like tail, another was grey skinned with purple hair and holding a blue rose and the last one was red with large horns and a dragon like tail.

Zavok: Hello there, Eggman. What was that bit about calling me weak?

Eggman: Zavok! Zeena! Zor! This is so unexpected. Wait, where are the other three?

Flux: I was just about to get to that. I sent Zazz, Zomom and Master Zik to a nearby world to collect an important object for me for a back up revenge scheme incase the first one fails. You see, throughout all of the worlds, there are rumors of stones of great power hidden inside powerful artifacts of power. We refer to these stones as mega stones. Also, they originated from the pokemon world. Not only that, but they came from the former world of the warring kingdoms. As soon as the world collapsed, the stones were created, granting certain kinds of pokemon incredible power along with the ability to evolve even further to gain even more power. We refer to this process as Mega Evolution. I plan to collect all the current stones and use them for my next plan. Recently, they were inactive, but they suddenly became active after Straw Hat Luffy's battle with Illusio's king, Mewtwo, forced the poor king to use his mega stones to mega evolve to Mewtwo Y. Thanks to that, we are now able to detect the mega stones. The first one is located inside of the gem of a crown in a world populated by horses.

Damien: Horses?

Annette: Sounds so cute.

Damien: Yeah, because you just a dumb girl.

Annette: Says the guy who plays with dolls.

Damien: They aren't dolls, they are action figures.

Orbot: Now, now children. No need to fight.

Cubot: Are you kidding? This is better than watching robot boxing on TV.

Ian: You better not put that image into my partner's little siblings.

Flux: Enough! We have more important business to attend to. All we must do now is wait for those three to return with the stone.

Meanwhile, in a crystal like kingdom, three creatures were trying to get a grappling hook onto the edge of a high window. There was a pink creature with a mohawk and wearing spiked wristbands, another one they was huge and yellow with five spikes on his head, and the last one was cyan with a white moustache and holding a cane.

Pink Creature: Come on, baby.

He tossed the grappling hook onto the ledge and it held on.

Pink Creature: Yes! You can go up first, Master Zik.

Zik: Thank you, Zazz. Zomom, we require you to stay down here and keep an eye out for intruders.

Zomom: Can I get something to eat after this?

Zik: Of course.

The two then began to climb up the rope.

Zazz: So, this mega stone thing the boss wants, is it really as powerful as he says it is?

Zik: Indeed. It should increase the strength of all the soldiers if Flux can harness its incredible power.

Zazz: And since this world is populated by horses, shouldn't we be horses too?

Zik: No! Because of our Zeti DNA, we are immune to this worlds body changing effect. Now hurry up. My arms are about to fall asleep.

Zazz: Fine!

The two quickly climbed up the rope and up to where the hook ended.

Zazz: Let's see. Bed, dragon, lamp, Crown! Found it.

Zik: Good. Now just grab it.

Zazz quietly opened the window and went for the crown. Just then, he heard the door creak.

Zazz: Someone's coming in.

Zik: Hide and try to retrieve the crown. I will be waiting for you down below.

Zazz quickly grabbed a nearby lampshade and placed it on his head. He tiptoed over to the dresser where the crown laid. He watched as a figure in a robe walked right inside on four hooves. Its horn then glowed trying to take the crown, but Zazz grabbed it before the figure could.

Figure: WHat the?

Zazz: Beat it, girly. This is mine.

Figure: What the heck are you?

Zazz: None of your beeswax. I was here first to steal this crown and no one else can say otherwise.

Voice: I can.

They both saw a strange creature rise from the shadows. It had a small body with a sinister face on it complete with red eyes and a creepy smile.

Zazz: Who are you?

Creature: My name is Gengar and that crown is coming with me and me alone.

Voice: I think not!

They then saw a ghostly figure appear appear with a red bead like necklace around its neck.

Ghost: I am Misdreavus, Queen of Spectra, the Ghost Kingdom. I will be taking that crown.

Zazz: Back off! I was here first! This crown and the stone inside belongs to ME!

His loud voice then awoke the horse in the bed and the dragon.

Zazz: Whoops.

Horse: My crown! They're stealing my crown!

Zazz: Got to go!

He then snatched the crown and ran out the door with the rest of the thieves following.

Misdreavus: That crown goes to me! Drop it now, creature!

Zazz: Sure. You can have it over my dead body.

Gengar: That can be arranged! Shadow Ball!

A ball of darkness was fired, but Zazz dodged it.

Zazz: Dang! He means business. Look, why can't you be a good loser and let me escape in peace?

Figure: I'll leave you in pieces if you don't give me that crown.

Zazz: Why do you want this? Wait, aren't you one of those sissy horses?

Figure: The term is Unicorn. See the horn? WHy do you want it?

Zazz: My boss just wants the stone inside.

Unicorn: I just want the actual crown. Not the stone. How about this? I let you take the stone if you give me the crown?

Zazz: How do I know you won't doublecross me and take both?

Unicorn: I know a thing or two about double cross.

Zazz: I'm starting to like you. Names Zazz.

Unicorn: Sunset Shimmer.

Zazz: Kind of a girly name, but okay. You wouldn't happen to know where we can lose these losers, don't you?

Sunset: Take the door on your right.

They both ran inside, but instead of losing the groups, they ended up being cornered by them.

Misdreavus: Hand over the crown, creature! It deserves to be with a queen. Astonish!

Zazz then flinched after that and accidently dropped the crown, causing it to ricochet all around the room till it went through a strange mirror. The crowd gasped as soon as this was done.

Zazz: Crap! Boss ain't gonna be to happy when he hears about this.

Horse: What did you do with my crown?

Sunset: Sorry it had to be this way.

She then disappeared and reappeared in front of the mirror.

Sunset: Princess.

She then went through the mirror herself as Zazz just ran out when no one was looking. Misdreavus and Gengar then faded away into the darkness. Meanwhile, outside the castle...

Zomom: You get the crown, Zazz?

Zazz: No I didn't. It fell through a magic mirror into who knows where.

Zik: Perhaps we might be able to find it. Did you tag the crown with the tracking chip in case you lost it?

Zazz: No. But I did tag the horse who chased after it.

Zik: Good enough. Now we must return to the ship.

Zomom: Good thing too. I'm starving.

Meanwhile in a large ghostly castle, Misdreavus returned to it to see a small caterpillai like bug waiting for her.

Bug: Welcome home, my queen.

Misdreavus: Thank you, Lady General Larvesta. Tell the soldiers to move the castle. We are going after that mega stone.

Larvesta: Of course, my queen.

Meanwhile in a nearby world in front of a school, Gengar was lingering in the darkness.

Gengar: So this is where the mirror leads, huh? Not my kind of place. Needs some darkness. Which it will gt once I get the Mega Stone.


	2. Members and Realities

We now open our scene to a very familiar ship where heroes were gathering in order to meet.

Jexi: So glad to see everyone here on the Star Speeder hear again. First off, I wanna welcome some new members to the team and some returning members. We welcome the return of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

Silver: Thanks. I just figured that my future wasn't the only thing in need of saving.

Blaze: And I wanted to make sure all of the other worlds would be protected as well as my kingdom.

Jexi: And I would also like to welcome some new members to the team as well. We welcome all the way from Fairy Tail, please welcome Juvia Lockser and Levy McGarden.

Gray: Can't believe he actually allowed Juvia in here.

Odd: What's wrong with you, Gray?

J.P: Scared of your girlfriend already?

Gray: She's not my freaking girlfriend!

Jexi: Anyway, I would also like to welcome from Naruto's World, Hinata, Akamaru and Kiba. Welcome to the team guys.

Hinata: Thank you.

Jexi: Now on a further note, I have to announce those leaving the team. Princess Zelda, Laura, Genma, Kon, Manaphy. That is all.

Aelita: So what happened to Manaphy?

Nami: He decided the best place for him was Fishman Island protecting the citizens.

Jexi: Anyway, I've called all of you here because The Universal Villains have become active once again. Got today's Universal weekly. Apparently there was a heist attempt on a world ruled by horses.

Gajeel: Sounds girly to me. Why do you think the Universal Villains have something to do with that world?

Jexi: Because of this photo in the paper.

He then showed the picture of Zazz witht he crown.

Sonic: Zazz? So the Deadly Six have joined the Universal Villains huh?

Jexi: We also saw two other creatures in the picture. Two ghost type pokemon. One has been identified as Misdreavus, the current queen of Spectra, the ghost kingdom. And the creature near her has been recognized as a Gengar, however the two show that they are not allies with each other.

Robin: Any idea why they went after that crown?

Jexi: Well, the crown does have some magic power. But Flux wouldn't go to the trouble of taking it just for that. Never the less. I already have a beat on the crowns location. Its on a world close to that one.

Ichigo: Then let's go after it.

The ship then revved up its engines as it rocketed towards the destined world.

Jexi: Now, if all of us go, there may be some complications. So, the people going will be me, Luffy, Dan, Ranma, Pit, Natsu, Happy and MegaMan.

MegaMan: Perfect time to test my new software.

A bright flash then occured and when it subsided, they saw a completely human Mega Man.

Luffy: Amazing!

Dan: How did that happen?

MegaMan: After out departure from Termina, I went with team Lyoko back to their world. It was there they tampered with my robotics and added a human mode whenever I needed to blend in. They've also given me a little more personality.

Pit: Sweet. But MegaMan doesn't sound like a good name for a human.

MegaMan: You are correct. I think I shall go by a temporary name while in this form. I think I shall call myself Rock.

Natsu: Cool.

Pit: Guess we should get going.

Jexi: Hold it, Pit. We need to hide those wings of yours.

He then pulled out a roll of duct tape much to Pit's horror.

Pit: Come on! Not again! The last time you did that, I lost enough feathers to make a pillow.

Jexi: Sorry, but this has to be done. Wings aren't a normal thing you find on a human being.

Pit: Then why does Happy get to show his wings?

Jexi: Because he can retract his.

Later, the small group walked out of the ship and headed towards a nearby school.

Jexi: This is where the crown was detected.

Natsu: A high school? Shouldn't be too hard to find a crown in this place. Let's go!

Natsu then rushed inside with the rest of the group quickly following him.

Ranma: He's really got to learn to slow down one of these days.

As soon as they got inside, they already saw the students crowding the halls getting to their classes.

Jexi: Great. Now we've lost Natsu and Happy. Guess we gotta wait for them to come to us.

Meanwhile, further down the halls, Natsu and Happy were looking around.

Natsu: Maybe I should have waited for the others.

Happy: That may have been a good idea.

As they looked for they gang, they accidently bumbed into a young girl and her dog and tumbled down.

Natsu: Ow! Well, that hurt. You should really watch where you're going.

Girl: Sorry. I'm sort of new here and I'm still trying to get use to having only two legs.

Natsu: What do you mean getting use to two legs? Wait, are you from that world populated by only horses?

Girl: How did you know?

Natsu: Just took a wild guess. I'm actually here with my pals to look into that case.

Girl: You're trying to get my crown?

Natsu: Your crown? It belongs to you?

Girl: I'm kinda a princess back home.

Natsu: That's pretty cool. Maybe we can work together to find it.

Girl: Sounds like a good idea actually. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is SPike

Natsu: I'm Natsu Dragneel and this is my best pal, Happy.

Happy: Aye!

The two then began walking the halls together to find the crown.

Meanwhile, outside the school...

Gajeel: I don't care what Jexi said. I'm going to find those thieves and give them hell.

Usopp: That's okay and all, but I honestly think you need to stay back on the ship with us.

Gajeel was slowly walking to the school with Usopp, Chopper, Pantherlily, Kiba, Mousse, Akamaru, Knuckles, Crona, Odd and Yosuke trying to pull him back.

Knuckles: You can't just rush in there like that.

Crona: This is a really bad idea.

As they tried to pull him back, Pantherlily soon heard a noise from behind the bushes.

Pantherlily: Stop! I hear someone behind the brush.

The group then stopped and then poked their heads through the bushes to see two robots. One was red with razors on his arms and legs and a boomerang on his head. The other was blue with a fan implanted in his midsection.

Usopp: I recognize that robot. That's QuickMan. He's a member of Gospel. Why is he here with that other robot?

Kiba: Shush.

QuickMan: Look, AirMan. Its very simple. From what Master FreezeMan has told us, there is a Mega Stone in that crown. He needs just one of those to power himself up. Then, we can start claiming the worlds for human kind.

AirMan: That will really blow them away. But I think we should do something about them first.

He then pointed to the heroes in the bushes.

Yosuke: Crap!

QuickMan: Let's make this quick.

He then pulled out a device and fired it at the statue. A vortex then opened in front of it and sucked the heroes inside.

AirMan: What will that do?

QuickMan: Normally, the statue will lead them to the world ruled by horses, but I've rigged it to take them to alternate realities. Its will be hours before they make it back here.

They both then laughed as they walked away from the scene in secret.

Meanwhile, in the reality the group was sent into...

Gajeel: Man. Can't believe they did that to us. Where are we anyway?

Yosuke: Let's see if we can't find any familiar faces.

Just then, they were approached by a ghosty figure of someone they recognized.

Figure: Hello, living friends.

Usopp: Zelda? Why are you a ghost? Are you dead?

Zelda: Of course I'm dead. In this universe, every living being is undead or a ghost.

Usopp: Ah! My worst fear has finally come to life.

Chopper: Mine too!

Zelda(undead): Do you wish to leave?

Yosuke: Yes.

Zelda(undead): Then allow me to open the portal for you.

She then opened a vortex behind them.

Zelda(undead): I have no clue if this will return you to your dimension, but you'll be closer.

Kiba: We'll take our chances.

The group then went through the portal as it closed. Just then, a skeletal Usopp came out.

Usopp(undead): Who was that?

Zelda(undead): The living passing through.

Usopp(undead): Living? My number one fear: Living beings. 


	3. Princesses and Ghosts

We open our scene back up to the Ghost Kingdom of Spectra where Misdeavus was floating over her throne waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Misdreavus: I cannot wait to get that crown. Once I gain it, I will have a large amount of power that will allow me to rule my kingdom for years to come.

Larvesta then crawled right in a hurry.

Larvesta: My queen! We have a problem. The Dimensional Heroes have been sighted in the universe of the undead.

Misdreavus: Strange. They shouldn't be able to do that.

A loud chuckling was then heard in the room.

Voice: Let me go after them, my queen. I'll make these heroes pay for the glory of Spectra.

Misdreavus: You just wish to get revenge on the heroes that defeated your previous leader, Darkrai. Very well, you can move after them if you wish. Do not fail me, Cofagrigus.

The large coffin creature then fell from the ceiling and appeared before Misdreavus. Its appeareance resembled a coffin with four shadowy arms.

Cofagrigus: You can depend on me. I'll make them scream for mercy. Coff, coff, coff.

Meanwhile, back in the school Twilight and Natsu were still walking down the halls looking for the crown.

Natsu: Dang it! I've been here for hours but I still haven't found that stupid crown!

Twilight: Calm down. Complaining isn't going to solve anything.

Spike: Is he always like this?

Happy: More or less. I normally just tune it out and have some fish.

voice: I'm sorry. I just thought I should give it to her. I didn't know it belonged to you.

They looked around the corner to see a girl wearing a leather jacket bullying a young pink haired girl up against the lockers.

Jacket girl: Well it is. And I was about to get it back before you came in and ruined everything. You can't just take something that doesn't belong to you.

girl: It doesn't really belong to you either.

Jacket Girl: What was that!?

Girl: Nothing.

She then slid down against the wall as soon as this was said.

Jacket Girl: That's what I thought. You really are pathetic. Its no wonder all your friends are stray animals.

Natsu: Shut up!

The girl turned to see Natsu, Happy, Twilight and Spike looking at her.

Jacket Girl: What was that?

Natsu: I told you to shut up! This girl has done nothing wrong.

Jacket Girl: Look here. I can talk to anyone anyway I want. And I don't have to tke this from a new kid in a stupid scarf.

Natsu looked angry as his fist started to become enflamed in fire.

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!

He then punched a locker causing a large indent that scared the Jacket Girl away. Natsu then walked over to the pink haired girl and gave her a hand.

Natsu: You okay?

girl: I'm fine. I still can't believe you did that.

Twilight: We couldn't just stand there and let her do that to you.

Girl: Still, hardly anyone stands up to Sunset Shimmer.

Twilight: Sunset Shimmer?

Girl: You heard of her?

Twilight: SOmething like that.

Girl: I don't think I've ever seen either of you here at this school before.

Natsu: Yeah, we're just some new students that just came in. I'm Natsu Dragneel.

Twilight: And my name is Twilight Sparkle. And you are?

Girl: I'm...FLuttershy.

Natsu: Sorry, what was that?

Fluttershy: Its Fluttershy.

Twilight: It sounds like you're saying Fluttershy, but how?

Fluttershy then looked over at Spike and Happy and rushed over to them.

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness. Who are these little guys?

Twilight: That's Spike. My uh dog.

Natsu: And that's Happy. My best pal.

Fluttershy: They are so adorable.

Happy: Thank you.

Fluttershy: He can talk?

Natsu: Yep. Been like that ever since.

Fluttershy then dug through her backpack and offered Spike a dog biscuit and Happy a piece of fish.

Happy: Fish! Where have you been all my life?

Fluttershy: Glad you like it.

Natsu: So that girl talked about taking something that wasn't yours? Would it be a crown?

Fluttershy: How did you know?

Twilight: Lucky guess. Do you still have it?

Fluttershy: Nuh uh.

Twilight: But you know what happened to it.

Fluttershy: Yes. I found in on the ground as I was handing out flyers for the animal shelter. I wasn't sure what it was doing there, so I gave it to principal Celestia for safe keeping.

Twilight: Principal Celestia? She's the ruler here?

Fluttershy: You could say that. Technically, I guess her and Vice Principal Luna do make the rules.

The four then ran over down the hall, but then came back.

Fluttershy: Third door on the left.

Twilight: Thank you.

The four then went off in that direction.

Twilight: By the way, what was that thing you did earlier?

Natsu: You mean that attack?

Twilight: Yes. I could tell it was magic, but I've never seen some like that.

Natsu: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer.

Spike: Dragon Slayer?

Happy: Yeah. Its a type of magic in our world. Natsu is very good with it.

They soon arrived at the principal's door and knocked.

Celestia: Come in.

THe four then walked in with Twilight bowing.

Natsu: What's with the bow?

Twilight: Sorry. Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Natsu Dragneel. We're new here and we understand that Fluttershy found a crown this morning and gave it to you.

Celestia: Yes. I've had Vice-Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?

Twilight: Uh, no; Not exactly; the truth is... Well, the truth is I... You see, the crown is actually...Princess of the Fall Formal?

Celestia: It's Canterlot High's big fall dance.

Natsu: Dance? You mean like a huge party?

Celestia: Sort of like that. The students select one of their peers to represent them. She recieves the crown at the end of the Formal.

Twilight: Can anyone run?

Celestia: Of course. You just need to let the head of the party planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot.

Twilight: Okay. Thank you.

Celestia: And if you two need anything else, my door is always open.

The group then left after that.

Natsu: Why didn't you just tell her that crown was yours?

Twilight: Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, bushy, two-legged creatures with these? We'd think they were crazy.

Natsu: Guess that makes sense. Not everyone can be as understanding as me. I mean, we both are from other worlds after all. So, what are you gonna do?

Twilight: Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal!

Spike: And how do you plan to do that?

Twilight: I have no idea.

Natsu: You're pretty clueless just like Luffy. Wait. Ah!

Twilight: What's wrong?

Natsu: I just remembered. I ran in here without my pals. Great! They're gonna give me heck for sure.

Twilight: Don't worry. I can help you find them later.

Natsu: Thanks. You're all right. You know, after this, I may have to convince Jei to let you join our team. You'd be awesome.

Twilight: I'll think about it.

Meanwhile in a new dimension, the group soon arrived there.

Chopper: That last universe was pretty scary.

Usopp: Hopefully, this one will ease our tension.

They all looked around to see everything was sunshiny and cheery. They also saw child versions of themselves and their friends all around and playing.

Yosuke: I get it. In this universe, everyone is stuck as a kid and is carefree.

They soon heard a loud scream come from over the horizon. In ran the child version of Brook.

Brook(child): Run! A large coffin monster and his mask toting minions are attacking us.

The children screamed and ran and hid.

Kiba: Coffin monster?

Odd: That description sounds very familiar.

Voice: Because if fits me well.

The group turned to see Cofagrigus being escorted by several mask carrying creatures known as Yamask.

Usopp: Its Cofagrigus!

Odd: What's he doing here?

Cofagrigus: Glad you asked. After your friends took down Lord Darkrai, we had no where else to go. So, me and Chandelure went and joined the ghost kingdom of Spectra. We form two of the six ghostly pillars of Spectra. Along with us are Aegislash, Golurk, Dusknoir and Rotom.

Chopper: So you want revenge on us for what happened?

Cofagrigus: Correct. But first, I'll let my Yamask have some fun with all of you.

Usopp: No way! I'm not letting that happen! Green Star: Humandrake!

He fired the seeds into the ground and the living roots popped up and constricted the Yamask and sent them crashing into the ground.

Cofagrigus: What the? I can see you've gotten stronger since last time.

Knuckles: Either that, or your just weak!

Knuckles then delievered a punch to Cofagrigus sending him into a tree.

Cofagrigus: How dare you! Shadow Ball!

Crona: Screech Alpha!

The attack then slashed the ball right in half.

Cofagrigus: This isn't fair. You guys outnumber me.

Odd: Never seemed to be a problem with you before.

Chopper: Can I defeat him this time?

Kiba: Be our guest.

Chopper: Okay! Horn Point!

Chopper then shifted into Horn Point and dug underground. He then popped out and went flying into Cofagrigus horns first.

Chopper: Horn Cannon Elf!

The attack then sent Cofagrigus into the ground and knocked him unconscious.

Pantherlily: If what he said was true, then that ghost kingdom knows we're universe jumping.

Gajeel: Who cares? We're gonna beat them down. One by one.

The group agreed as the next portal opened and they jumped through.


	4. Signing up! Gajeel vs Rotom

We open up to the cafeteria where the small group was walking in right behind Fluttershy.

Twilight: I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something.

Fluttershy: Of course.

Natsu: Twilight here has decided to run for Princess of the Fall Formal and...

Fluttershy then gasped in surprise and accidently dropped a bowl of fruit she was holding on to Twilight. She then grabbed some napkins and began to clean the mess.

Fluttershy: I'm sorry, but running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad idea.

Twilight: Why?

Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess. And when she wants something, she gets it. She'll make life awful for anyone who stand in her way. Just ask the girl that ran against her for Princess of the Spring Fling.

Natsu: She at least needs to try and win. Its important.

Fluttershy: Oh, I don't think you all understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of her: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco kids, the techies, the rockers.

Natsu: WHy is everybody split up like this?

Fluttershy: Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to their own kind. But what everyone here has in common is that Sunset Shimmer is gonna rule the school til we graduate.

Natsu: That is not right! We are not gonna let that happen.

Twilight: Yeah. I'll be the one winning.

She then tilted her head and grabbed an apple with her teeth and began eating. Natsu then did a hand signal not to do that. She then took the apple out of her mouth.

Twilight: So, where can I find the head of the Party Planning Committee?

Later, the four were walking into a nicely decorated gym.

Twilight: Fluttershy said this was where we could find her. She also said something about a guy made of rubber.

Natsu: Rubber guy? That sounds like my friend, Luffy.

Luffy: Natsu!

Natsu then looked up in surprise to see Luffy flying towards him. He soon crashed into him, sending him into the floor.

Luffy: Shishishi! Where were you, pal?

Natsu: Damn it! Why did you fly in like that?

Luffy: Its more fun like this. Especially the balloons that follow.

Natsu: Balloons?

Suddenly, a barrage of balloons followed behind Luffy inpacting the ground.

Luffy: See. Its fun. Thanks to my new friend.

The group then saw a pink girl with darker pink hair putting up streamers as well as balloons.

Luffy: Yeah. She's a laugh riot! And she's great at through parties.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie?

The girl then let go of the balloon and ran over to Twilight.

Pinkie: Are you psychic?

Twilight: No, I don't think so. Unless that's something you can do here?

Pinkie: Not usually.

She then went over to blow up another balloon.

Twilight: Fluttershy said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee.

Pinkie: Fluttershy, huh; don't let the whole 'shy' thing fool you. She can be a real meanie.

Twilight: You two aren't friends?

Pinkie: Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow.

Natsu: Well, she and a couple of my pals are new around her.

Pinkie: Oh. I thought you didn't look familiar. But now that I'm looking at your gal pal here. Do you have a twin sister who lives in the city, has a pet dog named Spike that looks just like that one?

Twilight: Maybe?

Pinkie: Thought so. Just sign here and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal Crown.

She then pulled a checklist and a pen from her hair and showed them to Twilight. Twilight then grabbed the pen with her teeth, but then grabbed it with her hands and scribbled something. Pinkie then looked at it.

Pinkie: Wow! You have really bad handwriting. Like you never held a pen before.

Twilight: He he. Is it?

Voice: Somebody order a dozen cases o' fizzy apple cider?

They group turned to see a young girl wearing western clothing carrying in some cases.

Pinkie: Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha ha, me.

Girl: Can yew two bring in the rest?

Then two familiar faces walked right inside.

Ranma: Not a problem.

Dan: Glad we can help.

Luffy: Dan! Ranma! There you are!

Dan: Hey, Luffy. Sorry, we got lost and somehow got roped into helping this girl.

Girl: So that's your pal. Hey, I know that girl and her scarf wearing friend.

Both Twilight and Natsu: You do?

Girl: Yeah. You guys are the ones who gave Sunset Shimmer the what for today.

She then unscrewed the cap on a drink and drank from it.

Pinkie: Twilight Sparkle here is going to be running for Fall Formal Princess.

She then spit out her drink.

Girl: I'd think twice about that. Sure she'll probably come off all friendly like.

She then grabbed two balloons and drew two familiar faces on them.

Girl: "I am looking forward to some friendly competition." "That's so good to here." And then here comes the back stabbing.

She then popped one balloon with a thumbtack that was tapped to the back of one.

Girl: The only other girl you can trust less is Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: Rainbow Dash?

Pinkie: She's like, the captain of every sports team at Canterlot High.

Girl: She's also the captain of saying she'll do something for you, but turn her back and not bother to do it.

Twilight: Thanks, Applejack. But I really have to do this.

Applejack: Suit yourself. Say, how did you know my name was Applejack?

Twilight: Didn't you say?

Ranma: No she did not.

Natsu: Look at the time, we gotta go.

Natsu then grabbed Luffy, Dan and Ranma and ran out of the room with Twilight following.

Pinkie: That girl is hiding a secret, but I know what it is. She's psychic.

Applejack: Uh-huh. If you say so.

later, further down in the halls...

Twilight: So, these three are your friends? They seem pretty strange.

Natsu: Yeah, but we get along pretty well all right.

They soon came into a dark hallway while walking down the halls.

Sunset: Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier.

They turned to see a familiar girl leaning against the lockers.

Sunset: Should've known Princess Celestia would send her prized pupil here after my crown, and her little dog, too.

Twilight: Its my crown.

Natsu: That's right, so but out and let her take back what's hers.

Luffy: Same goes with me!

Ranma: Me too.

Dan: Me too.

Sunset: Whatever. This is just a minor setback. You guys don't know the first thing about this place and I already rule it.

Dan: If your life is so perfect here, why do you even need the crown?

Sunset: That's for me to know and for you to find out. And Twilight, you should just give up and go home. Let's face it. You and your freaky little friends don't belong here. And when the rest of this school finds out, you'll be shunned.

She then walked away feeling superior to them. As she walked the halls looking for her two henchmen. She was then confronted by a familiar face.

Zazz: Hi there, sunshine.

Sunset: Zazz. How unexpected. Where are Snips and Snails?

Zazz: They're a bit bound and gagged at the moment. I'll give them back as soon as you agree to the following terms. If you do get the crown, I want the stone inside of it. You get this world and that horse world and my boss gets his stone. So, we have a deal?

Sunset: Deal.

They both shook hands in agreement. Meanwhile, with the dimension traveling group, they had now landed in a very futuristic world.

Gajeel: Where are we this time?

Usopp: Looks like a very futuristic place.

They soon saw futuristic version's of their friends conversating.

J.P: This must be a universe that's further down in the future.

Crona: Maybe we can ask them to send us back to our own universe?

Kiba: Great idea. They have to have the technology for that.

Voice: And I have enough tech to take you down.

They soon saw something materialize right before them. It was a small ghost like creature surrounded by electricity.

Creature: I am Rotom. I am a member of the six ghostly pillars. And you will fear my electricity.

He then became electricity and flew into a nearby lawnmower. It then changed and now had teeth and was orange just like rotom.

Rotom: I can possess any appliance I want. Now, Leaf Storm!

The group then dodged the leaves that came towards them.

Gajeel: Well, looks like I'll be smashing stuff today. Iron Dragon's Roar!

Rotom then left the mower before it was destroyed by the attack. Rotom then flew into a fan.

Rotom: You can't beat me stupid humans. Now, Air Slash!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Scales!

The air only tickled Gajeel as he was covered from head to toe in iron like scales. He then rushed towards the fan and smashed it while Rotom flew into a nearby Washing Machine.

Rotom: You can't win. I'll always flow into a new appliance. Hydro Pump!

Gajeel then pushed the water away from him.

Gajeel: That isn't stopping me.

He then smashed the washer as Rotom flowed into a refrigerator.

Rotom: Smash all you want. You won't be able to stop me. Blizzard!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!

He then sent the fridge into a wall, smashing it apart with Rotom going into a microwave oven.

Rotom: I'll melt you to slag. Overheat!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Sword!

He then slammed it down onto the oven as Rotom flowed back into his original form.

Rotom: So you destroyed all my appliances, I can still use my own moves. Electro Ball!

Gajeel then sent the ball back at Rotom before slamming the sword down on top of him.

Rotom: Fine. You win. I give up.

Rotom then laid there defeated as the future version's of their friends approached.

Jeremie(future): Thank you so much for defending the city. What can we do to repay you?

Yosuke: You could send us back to our dimension.

Aelita(future): ALready done.

They then showed a portal that lead to where they were at the beginning. They quickly crossed it and were relieved to be home. But as they headed back to the ship, Odd's cellphone sparked and on the screen was Rotom.

Rotom: They fell for it, now take me to that ship of yours. Good thing I faked being defeated. Rorororo!


	5. Staying with heroes! Golurk Attacks!

We then open back up to the group that was at the school as they were walking along the halls of the school doing some after school exploring.

Natsu: Don't let that girl get into your head. She has no idea who she's talking to.

Twilight: But she does have a point. I don't know a single thing about this world and neither do any of you guys. I really don't fit in with this world.

Natsu: You don't fit in? Please. I'm a boy raised by a dragon, Ranma's a boy that turns into a girl if hit by cold water, Luffy's a guy made of rubber and Dan's partner's with a gigantic dragon. And the rest of the team are even weirder. And we don't care if we fit in anywhere. As long as we're with each other, we're always right where we belong.

Luffy: Yep. We're all just one great big group of friends. Shishishi!

Twilight: Thanks guys. You people are all right for a bunch of strange creatures with two legs and these things.

Natsu: First of all, those things are called arms and second we're called humans and third, we really like you too. Your a smart cookie to have around. Same goes for your dog. We'd like to have you on the team after this whole mess is over. That is, if you don't mind being a weird creature.

Twilight: I'll think about it. But if I'm going to fit in here and earn votes to win, I'm gonna have to do some research.

Spike: Research?

Twilight: This place has a school, then it has to have a library.

They soon stumbled upon it and went inside to see Jexi, Pit and Rock aka MegaMan at a table reading books. Well, Jexi and Rock anyway.

Pit: Man. I can't make out these strange scribbles.

Jexi: They're called words, Pit. Why do you bother getting a book if you can't even read?

Pit: It makes me look smart.

Rock: But what if they ask you to read a passage from there?

Pit: Dang it! Hey. Maybe that Levy girl can teach me how to read?

Natsu: Hey guys!

The three then turned to see Natsu and the rest of the group.

Pit: Where were you guys? We were so lonely when you guys left us.

Jexi: Actually, that was just you, Pit.

Pit: Hey! Shut up!

Twilight: You know these guys?

Natsu: Yep. These are Pit, Rock and Jexi. Jexi's our leader.

Pit: Hey.

Rock: It is nice to meet you.

Jexi: So, have these four given you any trouble?

Twilight: Not even once.

Jexi: Really? Well that's a first. So, how about we help you with whatever you're doing in here?

Twilight: Sure, I guess.

The group then began by helping Twilight learn how to use a computer, which looked weird as she just used her knuckles on the keys. Later, they help her carry away some books only to trip and drop them. As the group picked them up, they noticed Twilight had the book in her mouth and took it out and put it in her hands. Later, they were all seen at the tables with the books when the voice in the loud speakers came to life.

Librarian: Attention students. The library will close in five minutes.

Twilight: Oh. I haven't even thought about where we're going to sleep tonight.

Natsu: Not a problem. You can live it up with us for as long as you want. What do ya say?

Twilight: Sure, if you don't think of me as a burden.

Jexi: Nonsense. You're a friend in need. And a friend in need is a friend indeed. Let just check those books out and head back to the ship.

They soon checked out all the books Twilight had found and began to make their way back to the ship.

Twilight: SO, I know about you guys, but what are the rest of your friends like?

Luffy: Pretty cool. We have a reindeer doctor, a skeleton musician, people that can turn into weapons, a zipper neck bear, some ninjas, talking cats, soul reapers, fast hedgehogs, its all so amazing!

Natsu: I guess it really is amazing.

They then heard a loud boom come from the woods.

Jexi: That sounded like it came near the ship.

The group ran over to where the ship was and soon found a large creature attacking the heroes defending the ship.

Pit: What the heck?

Gray: Glad you guys made it back.

Jexi: Gray, what's going on?

Gray: This guy came out of nowhere and is trying to wreck out ship. He says his names Golurk. He's from Spectra and a member of the Six Ghostly Pillars. They already know we are here.

Jexi: That is troublesome. Has there been any damage to the ship?

Gray: None so far. But all of us are keeping him back, but Franky ran back inside.

Jexi: Why would Franky do that?

They soon saw a large figure jump out of a hatch in the ship. It then stood high and mighty next to Golurk. It then did a pose that was familiar to the team.

Dan: That pose. Franky?

Franky: Correct. You guys are barring witness to my most SUPER creation yet. Meet Franky Shogun!

Golurk: Identified as a threat. Activating Cannon Mode.

Golurk then retrated its legs and stood on its hands aiming at the robot. It then fired at the large robot and hit it.

Ranma: Franky!

The smoke then cleared revealing the robot okay.

Franky: General OK!

Golurk: Impossible. No matter. Dynamic Punch!

But Franky Shogun then grabbed the fist before it hit.

Franky: You'll have to do better than that. Now for my ultimate move. Franky!

The hatch then opened and Franky stepped out with his hands circling.

Franky: Radical!

He then fired a blast from his hands.

Franky: Beam!

The beam then hit Golurk in its chest and knocked it over onto its back defeated. Franky then did his signature pose.

Franky: SUPER!

Luffy: So cool!

Jexi: Let's just get inside, Twilight. Besides, we almost have dinner ready.

Afterwhile, the whole group was sitting at the table enjoying a delicious meal prepared by Sanji.

Jexi: Well team, we had a big first day here. We've made some progress here. Not only have we been able to get some info, we've also taken down three of Spectra's General. Cofagrigus, Rotom and Golurk. We also discovered that the criminal organization Gospel has sent two of its members here after the crown.

Black Star: Gospel? Those creeps again. WHy do they want a girly crown?

Jexi: We've figured out that they are not after the crown, they are after the stone inside the gem.

Spike: A stone inside the gem?

Jexi: Because of the power inside it, we will call this stone a Mega Stone. Recently, they were inactive, but became active when Mewtwo activated his. Luffy, did you ever see a stone in Mewtwo's possession when fighting him?

Luffy: Oi! I saw him slam a stone into his chest before fighting me.

Jexi: That was his Mega Stone. After activating his, all the others became active. I suspect this one is connected to ghosts in a way since the ghost kingdom of Spectra and that Gengar wants it. As for the Universal Villains, they probably want to weaponize it, same goes with Gospel. Now that we know this, we need to be more vigilant. We still have these four groups left to deal with. Now eat your fill and have a good nights sleep.

The group then cheered and ate the food in front of them. Soon afterwards, they were all in their seperate rooms, even Twilight who was given a guest room.

Spike: These guys are pretty fun. SO, how did the research go?

Twilight: I found a book. Its called a yearbook. It seems to be something to keep a record of what has happened in the school. Look. Here are our friends from home. Theres Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I'm guessing the girl on the far right is Rarity.

Spike: There's a Rarity here? I mean what an interesting book photo.

Twilight: Its interesting because they look like they are friends with each other. But it doesn't seem that way now. I just can't help feeling that Sunset Shimmer has something to do with it.

Spike: I wouldn't put it past her. Her and those other groups want your crown so they can do horrible things. We have a whole team of friends here ready to help us out.

Twilight: Yeah. Eyes on the prize. I also found a book on the teams history. I figured we may as well learn a bit more about our friends.

Meanwhile at the school, a shadowy figure crept up to a safe and opened it with the combination. It pulled out a crown. The figure was then revealed to be Gengar.

Gengar: Perfect. Now for the next part.

He then pulled out a stone from the gem and placed a different one inside.

Gengar: Perfect. With this Mega Stone, I'll take my place as king of Spectra. I'll do it during that Fall Formal. Get ready to usher in a new king. Hehehe.

He then put the crown back and locked the safe and slinked away.


	6. Reconnect Friends Beating the 2 Pillars!

We open up the scene to the front of the school where the announcements were heard.

Celestia: Good morning, students and happy Thursday. Don't forget to pick up your ballots for Fall Formal Princess today as you leave.

We then see the group walking right up to the school.

Jexi: So, were you able to get all that you needed from us?

Twilight: I think so. Fluttershy said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I want to become Princess of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points.

Spike: You made a list? That is so not like you. Hehe.

Twilight then glared at Spike and lowered an open backpack. Spike just chuckled nervously as he got in.

Twilight: I'll start introducing myself. Sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here.

Natsu: You sure that'll work? Sounds kind of boring to me.

Twilight: It will work. I also read up on all of you guys and I have to say you are amazing. You saved the balance of time and space, you solved several crimes with wits, you defeated a god, you went back in time to save a friend and you went through memories to save another friend and you slayed an evil demon trapped in a mask.

Jexi: Well, we have had a lot of adventures. And this will be another one for the books.

They soon entered the building to see the kids looking at them and snickering an laughing a bit.

Dan: Is it me or does something seem a bit off around here?

Ranma: Something does feel strange in the atmosphere.. I just can't figure out what..

Suddenly the group was grabbed and dragged into a nearby room. They soon saw it was a girl with white skin with purple hair and a fashionable dress.

Twilight: Rarity?

The girl then began measuring Twilight and then going over to her bag and grabbing a disguise along with wig.

Rarity: Perfect!

She then put it on Twilight and admired her work.

Rarity: Oh yes. This is good. Now no one will recognize you.

Twilight: Why wouldn't I want people to recognize me?

Rarity: And we'll need a disguise for your dog as well, which is too bad since he is absolutely adorable. But I think with a little work, I can make him look like a rabbit.

Heroes: A rabbit?

Just then, the doors opened revealing the girls from yesterday.

Applejack: There you are, Twilight.

Rarity: So much for the disguise.

Applejack: I've been lookin all over for you.

Fluttershy: Me too.

Pinkie: Me three.

Pinkie then looked over Twilight.

Pinkie: I like your new look.

Rarity: I do have an eye for these things. Not that you seem to care.

Pinkie: What!?

Twilight: Why do you think she? Nevermind. WHy were you guys trying to find me?

Fluttershy: Oh. She hasn't seen it yet.

Twilight: Seen what?

A laptop was then placed in front of the group and it was quickly turned on.

Pinkie: Its not that bad, really.

The laptop then showed a video of the group from yesterday at the library. It also showed all of Twilight's embarrassing moments in there.

Sunset: Twilight Sparkle wants to be your Fall Formal Princess. But can we allow someone like this to be our princess?

Zazz: This message has been brought to you by Sunset Shimmer for Fall Formal Princess.

Pinkie: Okay, I take it back. Its pretty bad.

Twilight: But this happened yesterday, at the library. Has everybody else seen this? Is this why they were all looking at me like that? What am I going to do? No one's going to vote for me after seeing this.

Fluttershy: Not that it will make any difference, but I'll still vote for you.

Twilight then collapsed onto the desk.

Fluttershy: You and Natsu were so brave when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me yesterday.

Pinkie: I can help you guys too.

Fluttershy: Word of advice, don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously.

Pinkie: What? Why would you say such an awful thing about me.

Rarity: Oh please, Pinkie Pie. You aren't any better than she is.

Pinkie: And what is that suppose to mean?

The four girls then began to argue continuously back and forth.

Luffy: Wow. They argue more than Zoro and Sanji.

Happy: And more then Natsu and Gray.

Twilight: Stop it! All of you! I have something to show you.

She then showed to them the picture she found in the yearbook.

Rock: You all use to be friends.

Applejack: The Freshman Fair. Remember that?

Girls: Yeah.

Twilight: But something happened and I think that something was Sunset Shimmer.

Rarity: Its a nice theory, darling, but Sunset Shimmer had nothing to do with it.

Fluttershy: She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing fireworks and noisemakers.

Pinkie: What are you talking about? I got a text saying you didn't want a silent auction, you wanted a big party.

Fluttershy: I didn't send you any text.

Pinkie: You didn't?

Rarity: You don't think she's the one who's been sending me those e-mails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school function, I get an e-mail from Pinkie Pie saying she has plenty of volunteers and then I find out she's done everything herself.

Pinkie: I never sent you any e-mails.

Applejack: Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash never showed up to my bake sale.

Pit: Well, did you ever talk to her and ask why she didn't show up?

Applejack: Well, I kinda stopped talking to her after that.

Dan: Maybe its time to open back up.

Meanwhile outside the school, Gajeel was marching up to it once again.

Gajeel: Damn Gospel punks. I'm going to make them regret the world jumping thing.

Voice: Stop!

He turned to see Juvia and Odd running up to him.

Juvia: Gajeel, we want you to stop this crazy plan of yours.

Odd: They already seperated us once from the group and it will not happen again.

Gajeel: Exactly. Which is why I'm going to rip their metal heads off.

Voice: I don't think so!

They then turned to see a large chandilier like creature float down.

Creature: None of you are getting passed Chandelure! Especially you, Odd Della Robbia!

Odd Why are you picking me personally? Wait, your that guy from the Spring Cave.

Chandelure: Because of you and your friends, Lord Darkrai is gone and the Dark Crew is disbanded. Me and Cofagrigus had to seek employment elsewhere. Luckily, we meet with General Larvesta who invited us in. Now, I'm going to burn you all to a crisp with my fiery dancing style. Now prepare to-

Juvia: Water Slicer!

The water attack then nailed Chandelure and launched him into a wall.

Chandelure: No fair! I wasn't finished with my monologue. Flamethrower!

Juvia: Water Beam!

The two attacks then collided in a frenzy witht he water quickly over taking the fire. It then hit Chandelure once again

Chandelure: Okay. I give up. You win. Just hope you don't have a water user with you next time. But I do have a back up plan.

Odd: Back up plan?

Voice: Shadow Punch!

The attack then hit Juvia in the chest.

Both: Juvia!

They looked up to see a ghostly figure floating down. He had one eye and two strong arms and a bell on the top of his head.

Creature: Chandelure figured he would lose, so he asked me to come along. I am Dusknoir. One of the Six Ghostly Pillars and your soon to be killer.

Odd: Oh dang.

meanwhile at the soccer field, a young girl with rainbow colored hair and light blue skin was kicking soccer balls into a goal. Applejack then walked up to her and the rest of the group watched from the stands.

Happy: Looks like they're talking. That's a good sign, right?

The two girls then hugged each other and began walking over to the stands.

Pinkie: Hugs! Hugs are always good.

Applejack: Turns out someone and I think we all know who told Rainbow Dash that my bake sale was moved to a different day. Dash showed up with the whole softball team and thought I cancelled on her.

Rainbow: So, you wanna dethrone Sunset Shimmer and be Princess of the Fall Formal, huh? Gotta say, I really want to see that happen. I'll help you guys. Only if she beats me in a game of one on one.

Twilight: What?

Rainbow: First to five goals loses.

She then kicked a nearby ball into the goal.

Rainbow: One zip.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the school, Dusknoir was dominating the three fighters with ease.

Dusknoir: Let's finish this. I have dinner plans for the evening.

But before he could pull of another move, he was then kicked to the head by someone. As it turned out, that someone was Sanji.

Odd: Sanji!

Dusknoir: Sanji? As in Black Leg Sanji? Why is he here?

Sanji: My woman senses were tingling and I come to see this bell head punching my lovely Juvia around.

Dusknoir: Bell head? Doesn't matter to me. Once I beat you down, my name will strike fear in the hearts of all the outlaws in Spectra.

Sanji: Yeah right. I'm gonna serve you up with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

Dusknoir: Yeah right. Sha-

Sanji: Collier Shoot!

Sanji then kicked Dusknoir in the neck and sent him down into the ground.

Dusknoir: What the?

Sanji: When you hurt a lady, you're asking to be killed.

Dusknoir: Is that so? Shadow Ball!

He then fired a ball of darkness at Sanji. Sanji then jumped and kicked it back.

Sanji: Bad Manner's Kick COurse!

The ball then hit Dusknoir in the mouth on his stomach.

Sanji: Time to finish this. Remember your experience in hell.

Sanji then became engulfed in flames and ran towards Dusknoir.

Sanji: Here we go! Hell Memories!

He kicked Dusknoir and he got engulfed in flames and was quickly defeated.

Sanji: Now stay down or else.

Dusknoir: Yes sir.

Odd: Nice job Sanji.

Juvia: Thank you so much.

Sanji: Are you falling for me, Juvia?

Juvia: No way! My heart belongs to my beloved Gray.

Back in the ship.

Gray: Ugh!

Koichi: What's wrong?

Gray: Just felt that someone out there just said my name.

back at the soccer field, Twilight was lying on the ground breathing heavily after losing to Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Good game. SO, how can I help you be princess instead of Sunset SHimmer?

Twilight: But I lost.

Rainbow: Of course you lost. I'm awesome. But I'm not just going to help anyone be princess. She's gotta have strength and determination and you fit all of those qualifications.

She then helped Twilight back up and hugged her.

Meanwhile in Spectra...

Larvesta: Unbelievable. Five of our Ghostly Pillars have been defeated.

Misdreavus: It is unfortunate and one of them never returned. Looks like we are left with only our last resort.

Larvesta: You really want to unleash Aegislash?

Misdreavus: Of course. Aegislash is a national hero here. He is able to cut down entire armies with a single slash of his sword and is able to block any attack. Its been a while since I sent him out. But we have no choice left.

We then see a figure float the halls wielding a sword and shield in each hand. The figure itself was actually a sword.

Aegislash: So, who will satisfy my swords hunger for blood? I'm thinking Dimensional Hero blood will do it just fine.


	7. Getting the Votes! Aegislash Appears!

We then open up to a cafe like restaurant where the group was enjoying some drinks from there.

Natsu: This is so good. Happy, write down the name of this place so we can come back here the next time we go to this world.

Happy: Aye sir!

Dan: Guys, take a look over by the counter.

They then took a look to see Twilight chatting with a young man over a spilled drink.

Ranma: Looks like someone's trying to score a boyfriend.

Happy: She loves him!

Twilight then walked over to the group.

Rarity: Don't even think about it! You're already trying to get her crown. Who knows what Sunset Shimmer would do if you actually end up getting her ex-boyfriend too.

Happy: You really love him!

Twilight: I'm not trying to, I don't even know...we just accidentally... Ex-boyfriend?

Fluttershy: Flash Sentry broke up with her a few weeks ago. I can't believe she hasn't done something awful to him yet.

Twilight: Or maybe she's waiting till she has the power to do something really awful.

Applejack: Okay, guys. Dance is tomorrow night and we still don't know how to get Twilight the number of votes she needs to be named princess. Right now, folks only know the Twilight from the video Sunset Shimmer posted online.

The group then began to come up with ideas.

Rarity: I've got it!

She then went over to her bags and got out a head band with ears and a tie on tail.

Rarity: What if we all wore these as a sign of unity? Freshman year, they were a big deal. A way to show school spirit. You know, go Canterlot Wondercolts! Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages. Its obvious we are all quite different but deep down, we are all Canterlot Wondercolts. Sunset Shimmer was the one who divided us and Twilight Sparkle was the one who united us and every one deserves to know that fact. What do you think?

The group then smiled after hearing this inspiring speech. Later at the ship,

Brook: There. I have the song all written out for you, Twilight.

Brook then handed her the sheet music for a song she wanted to perform.

Twilight: Its perfect. Thanks Brook.

Brook: My pleasure. And you can repay the favor by showing me your panties.

Twilight: If I knew what those were, I still wouldn't do it.

Meanwhile outside, a loud voice was heard.

Voice: Dimensional Heroes! Come out and face me in combat!

Jexi: Looks like the last of the Pillars decided to come and face us. Who's gonna go down and face him?

Gajeel: I'll do it. These guys are pissing me off anyway.

Renji: Same here. About time I got some action.

The two then walked out of the ship read to face Aegislash.

Aegislash: Two opponents? Hardly seems fair for you that is.

Gajeel: Just take us on already.

Aegislash: Very well. Let the battle commence!

Renji: Bankai! Roar, Zabimaru!

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Sword!

Aegislash: Kings Shield!

The sword attacks were then blocked out by the strong shield.

Aegislash: Haha! My shield will defend any attack that hits me in the front.

Gajeel: Then we'll attack the back.

Aegislash: Uh oh.

Gajeel: Iron Dragon's Club!

He then jammed the club into the ground and out of the ground spouted several clubs, the lot of then striking Aegislash.

Aegislash: I should have been prepared for attacks.

Renji: Should have been prepared for this one too.

Aegislash was then slammed down by Renji's Bankai. He then quickly got up with his eye glaring with rage.

Aegislash: That is is! You have humiliated me long enough! I will not be defeated as easily as the others. Secret Sword Technique: Sacred Sword!

The sword then glowed bright as he began to swing it down on the two.

Renji: You aren't winning.

Gajeel: Not by a longshot.

The two then countered the sword with their weapons in order to try and repel it. This continued back and forth until the two finally overtook Aegislash's attack.

Aegislash: What sorcery is this?

Both: Its skill and strength!

They then slammed down on Aegislash and smashed him into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Both: Don't even think about coming back to this place.

The two then walked back to the ship after this. The next day in the cafeteria, the group were in different places sitting with the different groups. They then dawned their ears and tails and started to create a rhythm by stomping and clapping. Spike then turned on some music as the group began to sing.

Group: Hey, hey, everybody!

We got something to say!

We may seem less different,

As the night is from day.

Would you look a little deeper!

And you will see,

That I'm just like you

And you're just like me! Yeah!

Hey hey everybody!

We're here to shout!

That the magic of friendship...

Is what it's all about!

Yeah, we thought we were different

As night is from the day.

Until Twilight Sparkle

Helped us see another way!

So get up, get down!

If you're gonna come around!

We can work together helping Twilight win the crown!

So get up, get down

Cause its gonna make a sound

If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown

Pinkie: Hey Hey!

Hands up now!

We're sending our message to the crowd.

Hands way up, then come down.

Luffy: Then we'll party together all around.

Rarity: Generous. Honesty.

Applejack: Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty

Fluttershy: Twilight helped us each to see.

Rainbow: All that we can be.

Group: So get up, get down.

If you're gonna come around.

We can work together helping Twilight win the crown.

So get up, get down

cause its gonna make a sound.

If we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown.

Twilight: I'm gonna be myself.

No matter what I do.

If we're different yeah.

I'll probably just be true to you.

If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.

We'll stick together

and start working on that school pride.

Group: Jump up! Make a sound!

Stomp your hooves! Turn around!

Canterlot Wondercolts! Help her win the crown!

Jump up! Make a sound!

Stomp your hooves! Turn around!

Start now! Make a change!

Gonna come around!

Jump up! Make a sound!

Stomp your hooves! Turn around!

Canterlot Wondercolts! Help her win the crown!

As the groups in the cafeteria were getting their ears and tails, Sunset was watching from the window and soon saw her two henchmen dressed with them.

Sunset: Take those off! I need you to do something for me.

Meanwhile in Spectra...

Misdreavus: What?!

Larvesta: I'm afraid Aegislash just reported back in. He has been defeated. Meaning all of the Ghostly Pillars of Spectra have lost. And they were our strongest generals.

Misdreavus: Then we have no choice. Gather every soldier in Spectra. Tonight during the Fall Formal, we will go to the school and invade it. Then we go for the rest of this world!

Larvesta: Understood, my queen.

Misdreavus: They will pay dearly for this dishonor to our kingdom.


	8. Speed and Wind! Truth Come Out!

We open up to the city to see Sonic, Wendy and Carla were busy shopping leaving Sonic to carry all of the bags.

Sonic: So why exactly am I the one carrying the bags?

Carla: It is because you are the man here, Sonic and the man must make sure the girls are well looked after and taken care of.

Wendy: I've never heard you complain so much about something like this, Sonic. I thought you didn't have no worries about life?

Sonic: That was before I knew how heavy these bags really were.

As they walked through the town, a blur ran right past them. Sonic knew immediately who the blur was.

Sonic: QuickMan. I've been waiting for that guy to show his ugly face. Sorry, Wendy. You're gonna have to finish the rest on your own and with Carla.

He then dropped the bags and ran after QuickMan. The bags were quickly caught by both of the girls.

Carla: How rude for him to just run off like that.

Wendy: More importantly, why would he run after that blur?

Voice: Probably to run from your future funeral, organics.

The two then turned to see AirMan standing right behind them.

Wendy: Who are you?

AirMan: I am AirMan! And your soon to be destroyer!

Meanwhile back at the school, every last one of the students were wearing ears and tails showing off their school pride.

Jexi: I'm gonna be honest, I didn't think this would work, but look at everyone.

Rarity: They do look very fabulous.

They soon saw Sunset and her gang walk by smiling.

Rock: Why is she smiling? It is likely that Twilight will win the crown.

Dan: Pretty weird for her to smile at her opponent.

Sunset soon stopped off at the office of Vice Principal Luna with a sly smile on her face.

Meanwhile on the streets of the city, Sonic and QuickMan were going at it non stop. Both of them exchanging punches and kicks.

QuickMan: Man, you are one annoying little rodent, you stupid hedgehog.

Sonic: I know you are but what am I?

QuickMan: You maybe fast be organic limitations, but compared to a robot like me, you are just standing still. Quick Boomerang!

He tossed it over at Sonic, who quickly dodged it only to be hit by it on the return trip.

QuickMan: See. I'm the worlds fastest robot. You can't outrun me.

meanwhile in the town, Wendy was busy avoiding AirMan's attacks.

AirMan: Give it up, child. You have no hopes of defeating me. Air Shot!

Wendy dodged as the shot broke a window.

Meanwhile back at the school, Twilight was alone in a very dark office.

Twilight: I don't understand what's going on here.

The vice principal then walked up to her.

Luna: Recently, the gym where the dance was going to be held in was vandalized and these pictures show you were the one who did it.

She then showed Twilight the photos leaving her stunned.

Twilight: But I..I..

Luna: It is perfectly clear we cannot have someone like this run for Fall Formal Princess.

But just as Twilight was about to be punished, the heroes and Flash came right in.

Flash: Vice Principal Luna. There's something you need to see.

He then showed some cut out photos and photos of the destroyed gym.

Jexi: Someone cut out the photos of Twilight and pasted then over the destroyed gym so it looks like she did it.

Luna: I see. Thank you boys for bringing this to my attention. Given this new evidence, you are welcome to continue your bid for Fall Formal Princess.

Pit: Oh yes!

Luna: But enough damage has been done to the gym that we have to postpone the dance to tomorrow night. Now if only we could figure out who dented the lockers.

Natsu: Yeah. She needs to figure it out. Let's go.

Natsu then pushed the group out of the office.

Dan: You trashed the lockers didn't you?

Natsu: Shush. I don't need her to know that.

Flash: So, now that that's all over with, you wanna go with me to the Fall Formal tomorrow night?

Twilight: Well, I would have to say...Tomorrow night? No! No! No! No! It'll be too late.

She then ran out of the building with the heroes following.

Flash: One no would have been fine.

He then looked down depressed. Later, the group was still following Twilight into a clothing store where the five other girls were coincidentally. She then ran into a changing room. But when the heroes made it there, they were stopped by an employee.

Employee: Sorry, gentlemen, but this changing room is for girls only.

Jexi: But one of us is a girl.

Ranma: What are you talking abo- ah dang it.

Ranma was then splashed with cold water turning him into a her.

Ranma: I'm gonna get you guys for this.

She then ran into the changing room to be with Twilight.

Twilight: What am I going to do, guys? If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to return home for another thirty moons.

Ranma: What that like? A month?

Spike: Its not a month, its three years.

Ranma: Oh. Well, there's only one thing left you can do Twilight. Tell them the truth about tonight.

Twilight: But, what if they don't accept me for what I really am?

Ranma: Please. These girls are your friends They'll listen to you even if you tell them your a horse princess from a magical kingdom.

Twilight: Thanks. I'm glad you came Spike and I am glad to have met you heroes.

She then walke dout with them ready to speak.

Twilight: Girls, the dance isn't happening tonight.

Pinkie: What?!

Twilight: It had to be postponed because Snips and Snails ruined all of Pinkie Pie's decorations.

Pinkie: WHAT?!

Twilight: But the dance has to happen tonight! There's something you guys need to know.

Pinkie: You're from an alternale world where you are a pony princess and the crown is actually a magical element with something called a mega stone inside and you need the crown back tonight or else you'll be stuck in our world for a really, really long time. And these guys are heroes that travel the universe fighting evil villain.

The group dropped their mouths in surprise as did the girls.

Rainbow: Yeah, I don't think that's it.

Spike: Nope. SHe's spot on.

Rarity: He can talk?!

Spike: Oh yeah. Where I come from, I'm not even a dog at all. I'm a ferocious fire breathing dragon.

Natsu and Happy: A Dragon!?

Twilight: How did you know all that?

Pinkie: Just a hunch.

Applejack: Wait a minute. Your...a pony?

Rarity: Your a princess?

Fluttershy: You're from another world?

Rainbow: That is...awesome!

Pinkie: Also, theres going to be a girl and her flying cat crashing through the window with a robot chasing after them.

Just then, Wendy and Carla flew through the window with AirMan chasing after them.

AirMan: You will not escape from AirMan!

Rock: Scanning AirMan. Air Shooter acquired.

Wendy: He just doesn't give up.

Carla: We need to think of a way to stop that fan inside him.

AirMan: Forget it. You can't beat me. I will blow you all away. Triple Tornado!

The three tornadoes were then fired and surrounded poor Wendy. And AirMan was about to fire another tornado but a yarn ball was then thrown into the fan and completely jammed it.

AirMan: Hey! I can't blow.

Rainbow: Serves you right, you big windbag.

AirMan then turned to see Wendy sucking in all the tornadoes he had created.

Fluttershy: How is she doing that?

Jexi: Easy. Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer. She can eat air to get stronger.

Wendy then finished and was ready to unleash her power.

Wendy: Sky Dragon's Roar!

A large tornado of wind then burst from Wendy's mouth as it headed towards AirMan. AirMan could not stop it and was caught up with it and soon defeated.

AirMan: I can't believe I lost, to a little girl.

AirMan then exploded as soon as he hit the streets.

Rainbow: That was awesome!

Meanwhile on a different part of town, Sonic and QuickMan were still giving it their all as they ran neck and neck.

QuickMan: Give it up! I'm the fastest robot in all of creation!

Sonic: Yeah. But I'm faster than the speed of sound.

A loud burst was then heard as he ran past QuickMan.

QuickMan: What? He's outrunning me? How is this possible?

Sonic then came running back towards QuickMan with his fist flaming.

Sonic: Here we go. Fiery Speed...

QuickMan: V-Sword!

Sonic: Punch!

They both then clashed and standed on opposite sides. QuickMan then fell over and quickly exploded.

Sonic: Heh. Goes to show you, I'm the universes fastest hedgehog.

Later we see the group back at the school cleaning it up with several other students helping. After that was said and done, the gym was all set up and the dance was back on for tonight. Everyone then said they would vote for Twilight as they walked by. Sunset watched from the supplies closet with her henchman.

Sunset: You're lucky she was able to pull it off. I need this to go on tonight just as much as she does.

Meanwhile in the UNiversal Villains ship, Flux was standing in a large chamber with three other chambers connected to it. Inside each were Kyurem, a bird like machine and a lion like machine.

Flux: Ah, Kyurem, the boundary being. Falzar, a robot wielding Reshiram's powers and Gregar, a robot wielding Zekrom's powers. And the fusion device, the one we took from te heroes ship when they entered Termina. Ian, activate the machine. I will begin my conquest tonight at the Fall Formal.

Ian: You sure you wanna do this partner?

Flux: Yes. Activate the machine.

Ian did this and lights began to flicker as smoke surrounded Flux and the beasts. He laughed loudly as this went on. With his voice deepening to a roar.


	9. The Amazing Finish Part 1

Now we return to the high school where we see the men dressed up in nice looking tuxedos with Natsu and Luffy trying to pull theirs off.

Jexi: Natsu! Luffy! Stop doing that! This is a school dance. You have to look nice for the people inside.

Just then, they saw the six girls walk up to the school wearing beautiful dresses and costumes.

Dan: Wow. You girls look amazing!

Rarity: Well, I do aim to please.

The group then began to walk inside, but just as Twilight was about to enter, Flash soon arrived in his car.

Flash: Twilight!

He then ran up to her.

Flash: I know you said no and everything, but would you reconsider?

Twilight: I didn't actually say no to you. I didn't mean to say know. I would love to dance with you.

The two then walked right inside together. Inside the building, everyone was dancing and talking and having a good time. But then, some of the heroes noticed something.

Pit: I just realized, Sunset Shimmer isn't here.

Ranma: Strange and this is her last chance to get the crown, she must be planning something. She has to know Twilight won by a landslide.

Just then, the music stopped as the principal and vice principal stepped on stage with the crown.

Celestia: Attention everyone. First, I would like to thank you all for fixing the gym up today. Now, I would like to name this years Fall Formal Princess. And the winner is...Twilight Sparkle!

The crowd cheered as did the heroes as Twilight walked onto the stage. The principal then grabbed the crown and placed it on Twilights head.

Celestia: Congratulations, Twilight.

Spike: Twilight! Help!

Twilight and the group then turned to the entrance to see Spike being taken by Sunset's henchmen.

Twilight: Spike!

The group quickly chased the two out of the school and into the courtyard only to see the two along with Sunset holding a sledgehammer.

Sunset: Let the mutt go.

They did as she said and let Spike go as he ran over to Twilight.

Pit: WHy have you done this?

Sunset: I'm going to make a deal with all of you. Just give me the crown and I will let you return to Equestria. Refuse and I'll smash the portal to bits. So, what's it going to be?

Twilight then looked over at her friends, then over to the portal and then at her own crown.

Twilight: I will not give my crown to you, Sunset Shimmer. Not now, not ever.

Sunset: What? Equestria, your friends will be lost to you forever.

Twilight: I'll live in this world and make new friends. As a princess, I will not let you have this crown.

Sunset then got angry and then dropped the hammer.

Sunset: Fine. You win.

The group cheered loudly until they heard a cackling from behind. They turned to see Gengar standing there.

Gengar: Well done, Dimensional Heroes. Well done.

Ranma: Its over, Gengar. We already have the Mega Stone.

Gengar: Then what am I holding right here?

He then showed then the mega stone.

Gengar: I found the combo to the safe and switched the stones. I also have this.

He also showed the crown to them.

Gengar: The more power, the better. With this Mega Stone and this crown, I will rule Spectra for years to come. As for you Sunset, Shadow Ball!

He fired a ball of darkness at her and sent her crashing into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Twilight: No. How can you be so heartless?

Gengar: A king can do as he pleases. Now allow me to introduce you...to MEGA EVOLUTION!

He then slammed the Mega Stone into his chest and put the crown on his head. Just then, a large orb surrounded Gengar and it was quickly shattered. Gengar's appearance had changed, His arms became bushy and fiery as did his tail which now touched the ground. His spikes then grew longer and flared out. His smile grew wider as his eyes became blurry. In between them, was a yellew third eye.

Gengar: Now, bare witness to the might of...MEGA GENGAR!

Just then, they soon saw several ghosts fly over the school and standing on top of the building were Misdreavus and Larvesta.

Misdreavus: Conquer this world in the name of Spectra!

The ghosts were flying around everywhere till they were scared by an arrow. They looked over along with the group to see the rest of the team behind them.

Renji: You are not getting this world at all.

Tommy: As long as we are still here, we will not let you take this world.

Heroes: Let's go! The Dimensional Heroes declare war on the ghost kingdom, Spectra.

Misdreavus: Attack!

Then both groups began to go at it as they all began fighting with each other.

Gengar: Ha! While they fight it out, I'll go right on into the castle.

But before Gengar could even move, a shuriken was tossed before him.

Gengar: Huh?

He turned to see that Hinata was the one who tossed it.

Hinata: I will not let you escape. The mission is to claim the Mega Stone and the crown. I will not let you get away with either.

Gengar: You wanna fight me little girl? Then let's go at it!

He then hid the shadows and began to circle Hinata like a shark.

Meanwhile, Larvesta crawled down the walls in order to be closer to the action.

Larvesta: This is so amazing. We will finally get a world.

Voice: Not on my watch!

Yosuke then jumped in front of Larvesta ready to fight.

Larvesta: Oh! A pretty boy! After I beat you, how about becoming my boyfriend?

Yosuke: No way! Not with you, you stinking bug!

Larvesta: Bug?! Now you are going to be burned by me. Flamethrower!

Yosuke: Let's try out that new weapon upgrade.

He pulled out of his Kunai but they had a different design. They had light blue blades and the edge near the grip was shaped like a dragon's mouth breathing wind. He twirled then and created a whirlwind blowing out the flamethrower.

Larvesta: What?

Yosuke: You like my Dragon Kunai? I had Wendy infuse them with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Guess you could say, I'm a Sky ninja.

Larvesta: You've made me very angry now. Let's go! My ultimate move! Flare Blitz!

Larvesta then ignited and charged for Yosuke. Yosuke then blocked the attack as Larvesta charged on.

Yosuke: That is not going to work! Go! Sky Dragon Slicer!

Yosuke then slashed through Larvesta causing two whirlwinds to occur then dispelled. Larvesta then fell to the ground unconscious.

Yosuke: I will not date a bug. Not ever.

He then walked off and back into the fray.

Misdreavus watched from above the school only to be approached by Maka an Soul.

Maka: So, you're the queen huh?

Soul: What you're doing is not cool at all. You need to learn your place.

Misdreavus: I encourage you to try. You think you can take a queen?

Maka: We can try.

Soul then transformed into a scythe and Maka picked him up ready to fight.

Both: Let's do it!

As the groups continued to fight, a large beast flew down without being noticed by the heroes or ghosts due to fighting. Jexi noticed the beast because it appeared before him. It had two large dragon like heads. Half of its body was black while the other was white. The black side was electrified while the white side had flames. It also had two tails, one as a generator, the other a torch.

Jexi: So, what brings a creature like you here?

Creature: To finish heroes like you, Jexi. Surprised to see me?

Jexi then realized who the creature was.

Jexi: Flux?

Flux: Flux was the old me. From now on, I am Ultimate Flux, your destroyer and your conquereor. Now, let us finish what we started all those years ago.

He then roared loudly as the two began to have a final clash.


	10. The Amazing Finish Part 2

We open back up to the front of the school where we see the groups still fighting it out. Jexi and Flux were giving it their most as they fought against each other.

Flux: You are going to die today, Jexi. Let's go! Thunder Breath!

The black head then fired a breath made of electricity out at Jexi, but he was able to dodge it just in time.

Jexi: Ultimate Color Barrage!

The flurry hit Flux in the chest, but they only caused minimal damage/

Flux: I hardly felt that. Blizzard Storm!

Both heads then fired a very cold blizzard which froze Jexi on sight. He then smashed the frozen Jexi on the ground causing him to cough up blood.

Flux: I am having so much fun right now. I've waited a long time to kill you.

meanwhile on the roof top, Maka and Misdreavus were still clashing against each other with all their might to make sure neither gained the upper hand.

Misdreavus: I must admit, you are quite skilled for a commoner. But you will not defeat me and take my throne.

Maka: I think its time I stepped up then.

She then rose her scythe high as it glowed and the blade grew longer on each side.

Maka: Let's go! Genie Hunter!

She then began to charge in at Misdreavus.

Misdreavus: I'll defeat you with my most powerful attack. Power Gem!

A ray of light was then fired as it sparkled in the moon light. But Maka slashed through that and Misdreavus at the exact same time. Misdreavus then felt the effect of the slash and soon fell to the ground. The ghosts soon saw this happen and were shocked by this. Misdreavus then slowly got up.

Misdreavus: Fine. I concede. You win my throne.

Maka: So I'm queen of a whole bunch of ghosts now? Good. My first orders are for you to stop conquering worlds and join forces with Aurora.

Misdreavus: It will be carried out, my queen. All troops return and leave this world!

The ghosts then began to leave the world as Maka had commanded.

Soul: Nice job, your majesty. Heh heh.

Maka: Well, they won't be causing any problems anymore.

Meanwhile back to Hinata, Gengar was still circling her.

Hinata: I need to figure out when he will come up.

Gengar then rose a fist out of his shadow.

Gengar: Sucker Punch!

Hinata quickly dodged it before it hit. Gengar then did it again.

Gengar: Shadow Punch!

This time the punch hit Hinata in the chest.

Hinata: That one was pretty powerful. I need to be careful around him. Now, let's see where you are going to pop up next. Byakugan!

She then got a clearer view of her surroundings. She quickly saw a quill poke out of the ground behind her.

Hinata: Palm Bottom!

She then palm thrusted Gengar out of the shadow.

Gengar: Looks like I can't pull one over on you anymore. May as well finish this so I can take my new throne.

Hinata then ran up to him.

Gengar: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!

The punches kept dealing lots of damage to Gengar as they came left and right.

Gengar: I am going to end this stupid fight. Dark Pulse!

Hinata: Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!

The attacks then collided with each other as they stood on the opposite sides. However it was Gengar who fell to the ground. He then returned to normal form as the stone rolled out of him. Hinata then picked up the crown and walked away from the defeated Gengar.

Hinata: You should have focused more on fighting skills.

We now turn back to Jexi and Flux as Jexi was badly hurt with Flux only barring minimal damage.

Flux: Today is going to be the day I hang your head on my wall. Then, I shall begin my conquest of the worlds!

As this was happening, Twilight and her friends were watching.

Twilight: Jexi. This can't happen. I won't let it. If only I had my crown.

Hinata: You mean this one?

She soon saw Hinata behind her and gave her the crown.

Hinata: Please, save him.

Twilight: I will.

She then put it on her head as she and the rest of her group transformed. They each gained horse ears and longer hair to simulate tails. Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow gained wings as Twilight and Rarity gained horns.

Twilight: Loyalty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, Magic. With all of these powers, we give them to Jexi in order to defeat the dark one.

A rainbow like glow then came from the six and flowed into Jexi as he got up.

Flux: Peh. No big deal. Freeze Shock!

He then fired a chunk of electric ice at Jexi only for Jexi to punch it away.

Flux: Fine. Ice Burn!

He then breathed flaming ice at Jexi only for Jexi to dodge it.

Flux: Fine. How about Tri attack Destruction!

He then fired a beam of ice, fire and electricity at Jexi only for it to not do a thing.

Jexi: You can't keep up with me Flux. I'm on a higher level.

Jexi then rushed in and began punching away at Flux.

Jexi: Ultimate Color Friendship Barrage!

He then began to punch away at Flux causing lots of pain. Jexi then flashed back to all the friends he had made in the past up to now.

Jexi: I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE ANY WORLD EVER!

The final punch then split Flux straight in half seperating the white side from the black side. After that, two portals opened up. One sucked up the black side and the other sucked up the white side. This made Jexi wonder what happened but ignored it for now as he and the rest of the group checked on the unconscious Sunset and then proceeded to enjoy the dance. After that was said and done, they soon met in front of the statue to say their goodbyes.

Twilight: Well, goodbye. I'm really going to miss you all.

Natsu then placed a hand on her shoulder.

Natsu: Take care of yourself.

Twilight then smiled as she hugged each and every last member before going through the portal with Spike.

One week later, the group was relaxing a bit until they heard the sliding doors open. They were surprised to see Twilight and her friends arrive and as humans even.

Natsu: Twilight! But why are you on the ship?

Twilight: Well, after I returned home, Princess Celestia was curious about these other worlds, so she sent me and the rest of my friends here so we could learn a little more about them.

Jexi: Then welcome to the team.

meanwhile with Black Flux, he awoke in a strange dimension and was surrounded by asteroids.

B.F: Looks like I'm no longer in my own world. But I still have my ice and electric abilities. I may as well take this realm instead.

He then saw a ship fly by him and in the drivers seat was a man with a downward personality. In with him were a rabbit, a duck, and a familiar hedgehog.

Black FLux: This will be fun.

He then transformed into his dragon form and flew after the ship.

Meanwhile with WHite FLux, he awoke in a strange place that was like a circus.

White FLux: Interesting. Well, I may as well take the circus before taking this new dimension.

He then transformed into his dragon self and flew right inside.

Meanwhile in Odd's cellphone, Rotom had just woken up.

Rotom: Oh! Did I miss the invasion? I gotta hurry.

But try as he might, he could not escape.

Rotom: Great, I'm stuck. Well, I guess I'm stuck for a while. Good thing this doofus has Majhong on his phone. Rorororororo!

The end

Next Story...Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Strong World.


End file.
